warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon Lure
| faction = Grineer | planet = Earth | tileset = Plains of Eidolon | type = Drone | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = 1000 | robotic = | shield = 600 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 100 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 0 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 30 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | codex_scans = 20 }} Eidolon Lures are specialized Grineer machines found on the Plains of Eidolon. They are deployed at night near Grineer encampments and automatically depart when daytime starts by flying up into the sky. They are used as a defense to distract and trap Eidolon Vomvalysts wandering near the camps, as the Grineer's conventional firepower proves otherwise useless against Sentients. They also function as tethers for Eidolon Teralysts, Gantulysts and Hydrolysts once fully charged, preventing their teleportation and releasing Sentient Cores and Eidolon Shards once they are destroyed. Mechanics *Players cannot directly destroy these devices, instead they can only be damaged until they enter a disabled state, and then hacked (similarly to Bursas). Once hacked, they will start following the player who hacked it and will be marked on the HUD with a shield icon. Players can interact with the Lures (default or ) to make them hold position, or if already stationary follow the player who interacts with them. *Eidolon Lures will absorb Vomvalysts in their spectral form when they are within 5-6 meters. When absorbed, the Lure is charged, energizing one of the antennae on its dome. Each lure can be charged up to three times, at which point it will glow blue. The charged state is also indicated by the Lure's HUD icon turning blue. *An Eidolon Lure needs to be charged three times to function on the Teralyst. *Eidolon Lures can also be charged by players directly picking up the dark orbs of Vomvalyst energy and moving within range of a Lure, which will absorb the energy charge from the player. Note however that the Vomvalysts' energy - indicated by a blue aura around the Warframe or Operator - only lasts a few seconds after being picked up by players, and once the blue glow around the player fades the charge is lost. *Bringing a Lure near a Teralyst when one of its Synovia weak points is destroyed will make the Lure emit an orange beam that tethers to the destroyed Synovia. This beam has a limited range of 50m. This prevents the Teralyst from teleporting whenever it loses another Synovia. A single Lure will shoot up to two such beams, allowing it to connect to up to two destroyed weak spots on a Teralyst. *If a Teralyst is defeated while chained by two fully charged Lures tethering all four Synovia, the Teralyst will be captured and absorbed by the Lures instead of dying. The lures will then overload and explode, with a guaranteed drop of a Flawless Sentient Core and a Brilliant Eidolon Shard, along with a large number of Intact Sentient Cores. The Gantulyst and Hydrolyst Eidolons each require chaining by three fully-charged Lures to capture and will drop additional Sentient Cores as well as Radiant Eidolon Shards. *Lures will continuously deal a small amount of damage over time to Eidolon Vomvalysts if tethered to them in their physical form. Notes *Lures can be healed by weapons like the and Warframe abilities, as well as benefit from any defensive damage reduction buffs (e.g. , , etc.). *The augment can be used to cast on captured lure *As of , Eidolon Lures will wait until Eidolon has fully disappeared to be auto destroyed. Tips *When farming Intact Sentient Cores from Vomvalysts, it is wise to disable Lures on sight and leave them unhacked to prevent them from absorbing the Vomvalysts in their energy form and consuming their cores. Trivia *Occasionally the Lure will give off a garbled imitation of the typical Eidolon wailing sound, presumably in a similar function to a duck call. *Upon introduction, the used the model of a Regulator with blue lights, before receiving a unique model in a later update. Bugs *Hackable Lures that are pushed away (e.g. with Frost's "Snow Globe" ability) will still be hackable from the spot they were in before activating the ability, instead of the Lure's actual position. Media EidolonLureSpawn.png|The location of the lure spawns. Red area indicates the furthest lures possible from Eidolon Teralyst spawns. Patch History *Fixed Eidolon Lures disappearing at certain camera angles. *Fixes towards Eidolon Lures hugging the ground and likely getting stuck at the smallest bumps. *Eidolon Lures will wait until the Eidolon has fully disappeared to be auto-destroyed, instead of being auto-destroyed when the sun rises at dawn. *Fixed markers for Lures sometimes being hidden when there's too many markers on screen. *Improved Eidolon Lure following/positioning logic to prevent them getting right up in your face and disrupting your view. *Fixed a potential script error when fighting the Teralyst that would break Eidolon Lure functionality. *Potential fix for the big issue of Teralysts and Lures not navigating or behaving properly at all. *Fixed Vomvalyst Lures losing their charge after a Host migration, resulting in inability to be recharged. *Fixes towards Vomvalyst Lures not teleporting to players who are extremely far away. *Increased amount of Lures allowed at once from 6 to 8. Lures that have not been hacked to Tenno faction now get destroyed when their camp is deactivated, freeing up room for a new Lure to spawn when players enter other camps. *Eidolon Vomvalyst Lures now have a new distinctive mesh! *Fixed a crash that could occur when hacking an Eidolon Vomvalyst Lure. *Added ‘Defend’ icons to Eidolon Lures in the Plains. This icon will change to blue (0, 219, 255 to be exact) when the Lure is fully charged. *Eidolon Lures now follow both Warframe or Operator rather than just the Warframe. The Lure will also now teleport to the player it’s following if/when it gets too far away/stuck. *Fixed issues with Host Migration affecting the way Lures recharge. *Fixed Eidolon Vomvalyst Lure tether not appearing on Clients. *Fixed client not seeing lure tethers connecting to Teralyst. *A single Vomvalyst in its energy-form near multiple Lures will now only feed a charge to a single Lure. However, to improve overall survivability of the Lures, we have changed Eidolon *Lures to always spawn at level 30 regardless of Bounty level or distance from the gate. *Reduced the amount of times Onkko spits knowledge about the Vomvalysts lures. *Fixed Eidolon Lures having strange hitboxes until downed. *Eidolon Lures now have a max level of 30. *Fixed hacked Eidolon Lures not following after becoming downed. *Introduced. }} es:Señuelo Eidolon ru:Эйдолонская Приманка Category:Update 22 Category:Grineer